Keeping Sane
by EndingFury
Summary: The YOGSCAST get together in a place called Camp Half-Blood where they meet the famous Percy Jackson and his friends. Then something comes up and Percy, Annabeth and the rest of the demigods need the friends to help them save the world! -DISCONTINUED- Sorry, no more ideas for the plot.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys and welcome to my PJO and YOGSCAST crossover! This FanFiction is based off of Spiritandloyal's so I highly suggest you go read Spirits!  
~EndingFury  
_  
 ** _Kim_**  
"LALNA!" A woman shouted from the other side of the small apartment. "What did you do to the kitchen!" She accused the 14 year old of the mess of the little area that they called a kitchen.

"Alicia, please-" their father pleaded with the latest stepmother the siblings had.

"No excuses this time Mark! I've had it up to here," she motioned with her hands how fed up she was. "And now he can get out! It's me or your pathetic excuse for a son Mark!" She screeched at the poor man.

"I needed to do an experiment in the kitchen!" Lalna cried, exasperated.

"YOU SAY THAT EVERY TIME FOR EVERYTHING!" Alicia stomped up to the boy and smacked him hard across the face.

I stood behind my room door, peeking through the tiny gap at the scene in front of me. This is what happened normally at home. Dad tried so hard to help us recover after Mom's death, but ended up being a useless drunk that had too many exes. Luckily, me and my older brother Lalna managed to stick together with Dad even though his wives couldn't stand us.

"GET OUT!" Alicia screamed at the teenager, and started punching him towards the door. I slipped out of my room and stopped in front of the struggling pair.

"He gets out; I go with him." I stated, snarling at my worst stepmother yet.

"That's fine by me, midget." She snarled back, and pushed Lalna into me, knowing that even at 13, I was still too small to support my tall brother if he stumbled on me. It happened too many times already.

Still, I managed to keep myself from falling and helped my big brother up on his green and pink laced shoes.

"That's it! Alicia, leave and don't came back. EVER." Mark roared, pushing us gently out of the doorway and opened it. Our stepmother huffed, stuck her nose in the air, and walked out. But not before I pulled my mini paintball gun-that I made-out and shot her with a ball of bright pink paint. She squealed like a mouse and tried turning around to look at the back of her cerulean shirt that now had a splatter of paint that would never come off on it.

"You little-" she screeched, naming off every nasty name she could think of.

"Get out." I repeated, loading the gun again.

"I don't even like the color pink!" She wailed, and stormed off to the elevator.

"Kim, I know you hate her," Dad started but I interrupted him.

"You're welcome." I said with a grin, putting the gun back into my leather jacket pocket where no one would find it.

"Thanks sis." Lalna said, grabbing his goggles off of his head and inspecting them for any splash back.

"For Pete's sake, why are you so obsessed with those goggles?" I teased him, still grinning. Mark, however, was not.

"We have to leave." He murmured so faintly that I almost didn't hear him.

"Where? Why?" I asked, walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his torso. He sighed and leaned down to return the embrace.

"There's somewhere that I've been meaning to bring you to. And something that I need to tell you." He told us, letting go of me.

"Okay." Lalna said warily. "What do you want us to do? Stand here?"

"No, no. Go pack your suitcases with everything that you need for a long, long time." He replied wearily.

We glanced at each other, then went to our bedrooms to do what we were told.

Something was going on and by the sounds of it, it wasn't good.

A couple minutes later, me and my older brother sat in the back seats of Dad's blue Toyota car, driving to someplace which Dad didn't want to talk about.

"Seriously Dad, tell us where we're going or I'll shoot you with my gun!" I threatened him. He sighed.

"Fine then. I am bringing you to Camp Half-Blood where you'll safe from horrible stepmothers and crazy bullies." He replied as he kept on driving to this camp that he talked about.

"That sounds wonderful Dad. This better not be one of your crazy ides that you need to tell a 'little white lie' about." Lalna folded his arms across his chest and stared directly into our father's light blue eyes.

I leaned against the window of the car and slowly closed my eyes even though it was midday outside and drifted off to sleep on the sound of my brother and father arguing and the loud motor rumbling away on the long, long drive.

 ** _Martyn_**  
"Come on Martyn! Let's play!" My younger brother whined at me, pulling at my arm and trying to drag me away from my book. I looked up and into his big, round brown eyes and sighed.

I put the bookmark in the space between the pages.

"Mom wants me to finish this book though. And don't you have to do look at your strawberry plants?" I questioned Toby. He lowered his eyes to the earthy grass and stared at the berry plants. I looked down as well and remembered where we were currently.

We were in Mom's tree, sitting on the highest branch that would allow me to sit on it without it breaking. Mom didn't like it when we broke her branches. Toby, on the other hand, had grown thick vines to support his little weight and grown them to bring him up to my level.

Summary: me sitting on a oak branch, Toby standing on green vines.

"Yeah." He muttered crossly. "But I wanna play!" He started to tug on my arm once more.

"Boys! Come down from there! There's someone I want you to meet who can't climb a tree!" My dryad mother called from the bottom of the oak tree.

That's right: Mom is a dryad. Of course, since each dryad has a different name for the type of tree they are attached to, my Mom is a hamadryad, the dryad for oak trees. She never did say who our father was, only that we would meet him one day.

"Toby." I saluted him with a hand, jumped on his vines that he made and surfed my way down, book between my teeth.

"No fair!" He cried, trying to cut the leafy strings of green off before I could land but I kept on growing them back with my nature magic. I also used my magic to slide my way down and not fall like a normal mortal to my death.

"Beat you!" I grinned at the brown-haired 10 year-old boy when he stepped off the vines. In response he slapped me on the shoulder.

"Toby, Martyn." Mom said warningly. I turned to her. Her naturally curly chocolate-brown hair waved like the sea a little past her shoulders. Her warm, brown eyes gazed at us with a smile. Her leaf green dress which was knee length waved in the slight breeze behind her. He pale arms crossed across her chest in disapproval.

We smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Mom." We apologized in unison. She nodded in acknowledgement then turned to the man beside her on her left.

"I said that you would meet your father and I have kept my promise. This is Hermes, the god of messengers, thieves and mischief." She introduced the man.

His blonde hair shine in the sunlight like gold and his sky blue eyes twinkled with fun trouble. I realized them that his hair and eyes were exactly like mine, except I wore a green headband which a upside-down question mark resided on it. I turned to Toby. He had Mom's brown hair and eyes, along with her gentleness.

In his right hand he held a gold staff with two poison-green snakes which literally snaked around the pole. He wore an orange shirt that read 'Camp Half-Blood' on it. He also wore worn blue jeans. His smile looked weary but his complete expression looked curious and ready to cause trouble.

"I like you." Toby spoke both our minds and I nodded in agreement. Hermes laughed; it sounded like mine, loud and bold.

"I haven't even spoken and both of you like me. That's a first." His laughter turned into a chuckle. I grinned back.

"You know how to make a good first impression on your 14 and 10 year old sons. THAT'S why we like you." I explained to my newly found Dad.

"What camp is Camp Half-Blood? I've never heard of it." My dark haired and eyed brother asked, pointing to the orange tee-shirt that Hermes was wearing.

"That is where I'm going to take you so that you can live with other kids like you: who have a god or goddess as a Mom or Dad." He replied to him.

He looked down at his snakes. They were, apparently, surprisingly quiet today.

"They must be sleeping." He muttered under his breath. "Thank Gods."

"Actually," my Mom spoke up. "We are already at the camp. Chiron moved the boundaries a bit so we are in the camp grounds." She turned to me and Toby.

"You can't get rid of me." She smirked at us. I pretended to be horrified.

"No! You'll always be with us! How horrible!" I cried dramatically, grinning at her. She smiled back.

"That's why you're the best Mom ever!" Toby cried, approaching the hamadryad and throwing his arms around her waist.

"Why, that you can't get rid of me?" She asked, stroking his mop of hair on his head. He looked up at her.

"That we never want you to leave so we don't ask you to leave!" The small boy corrected her. She laughed her light laugh that Toby had also inherited from her.

"Well, it's time to meet Chiron. You ready pal?" Hermes asked me, reaching his left hand out to me. I took it.

"Of course although I have no idea who he is." I grinned. I tended to from instead of smile a lot of the time.

"And you'll have to claim them, won't you?" Mom informed the god.

"I think me being there with our two sons will be enough." Hermes winked at us two.

"Let's go!" My little brother cried, accidentally shooting a red rose up into my face.

"Ow!" I grabbed my nose. A unexpected flower HURTS!

"Sorry Martyn." His lips apologized but his eyes said otherwise.

"Totally." I form a pad of daisies in my hands and throw them at my brother's face. They didn't hurt him like the rose had hurt me; that had come skyrocketing from the ground. These came flying at his face from my palms.

I did, however, manage to get him to start sneezing like there was no tomorrow.

"Martyn!" My mother scolded, but threw moss balls at me, making me itch my arms.

"Mom!" I whined playfully. Hermes chuckled again, then decided that why not?

He conjured up vines that wrapped Toby's and my bodies, holding us in place. He approached me first. "Let's find out how ticklish you are Martyn." He grinned like a madman and clicked his fingers. A duck feather popped up in his fingers.

Laughter filled the air and a few minutes later all of us were out of breath.

"Come on, let's go now." Mom shooed us ahead of them. We ran until we saw the strawberry fields that we were never allowed to go to. I approached them carefully, watching the girls and boys and nymphs my age and older and younger. I turned to Mom, watching to see if I was allowed this time. She nodded, smiling. I grabbed Toby's hand and we ran to the fields, surprising everyone that was there.  
 _  
_ _So there you go! More characters will be revealed in the next chapter!_

 _Please review!  
~EndingFury_


	2. Chapter 2

**There is no light without darkness.  
-Rythian, YOGSCAST  
**  
 _Welcome back fellow readers! We will be meeting more of the YOGSCAST and we'll start on PJO characters as well in this chapter._

 _Feather brought to my attention that when a dryad or a nymph have a kid with a god they usually are monsters. Martyn and Toby are NOT monsters, they are half dryad and half god, nothing else._

 _I forgot to do this last chapter:  
I don't own anything except the plot.  
~EndingFury  
_  
 **Rythian**  
I sat in Zoeya's living room with Teep.

Zoeya had her fiery hair back in a ponytail, her fashion glasses sitting on the top of her head.

Teep, as usual, was wearing his green dinosaur hoodie, silent. He had been born mute and used a notebook and green-inked pen to communicate with others. I'm not sure if he would be alive if dinosaurs and bows and guns and throwing knifes were not around; there like a drug for him. It's crazy.

"Where should Barry go Rythian?" Zoeya asked me and I pointed to the cave that we set up.

"Right there on the throne where he belongs." I smiled at her. She couldn't see it through my mask though which made it die pretty quickly.

"You read my mind." The red-head grinned and put the toy red and white mushroom on the gold throne.

Suddenly Mrs. Proasheck came charging through Zoeya's room. Fear had erupted in her eyes.

"Mom! What's wrong?" Zoeya leapt up and grabbed her shoulders. Me and Teep exchanged worried glances and got to our feet too.

"They're coming…" she whispered, staring into her only child's blue eye. "We need to leave. Now."

"What? Who's coming? Mom, talk to me PLEASE!" Zoeya cried as her mother snapped out of her faze.

"Get your suitcase Zoeya. Pack everything that you hold most precious to your heart and follow me." She turned to Tee and me. "I already called your parents and they'll be here shortly. All three of you 14 year olds are in danger." Then she left. Zoeya turned to us.

"You pack. We can help you until our Moms get here." I went to my friends closet and hauled out her mushroom-printed suitcase. She nodded silently then started ordering us around for what to bring her.

"Don't get my clothes. I can get those." She said when Teep had gone to her drawers. He nodded once them backed away from the wood.

In about 15 minutes Zoeya was ready with everything that she needed.

"Boys! Moms are here!" Zoeya's mother called at us from the doorway. She sounded like she had calmed down a bit. We said goodbye to our best friend and we ran to our parents.

"We've all talked to each other and we have decided that all three of you will be going." My Mom said when I gave her a hug.

"You mean that we're splitting up again?" I asked fearfully. Last time I was away from a friend or a parent my Dad was murdered and I got my mask.

"Afraid so Rythie. But I made sure that you got everything that you need for where you're going." She handed me my purple suitcase.

Or at least that's the colour that she said it was when we picked one out. I'm colour blind, red and green colour blind to exact. Kind of sucks actually.

I gave her another hug. "You're the best!"

"You good Thomas?" I turned to Teep.

Yeah. His name is really Thomas, we call him Teep because it makes him seem more like the dinosaurs that he is so keen to be obsessed about.

He nodded and smiled to his parent, then gave her a hug.

"You guys stay safe okay?" Mom told me.

"No problem." I tell her, and I smiled even though she couldn't see it.

When they left the house, Zoeya came running out of her room.

"Rythian! Tee! I thought you guys were leaving!" She grabbed both of us and wrapped us in a bear hug.

"We'll never leave you Zoeya. That's what friends do." I murmured in her ear so only us three could hear what I said.

I love you. I thought to myself. If only you knew that.

"Well let's go!" Mrs. Proasheck exclaimed, almost shoved us all out and into the vehicle were I'm pretty sure she went crazy again.

Several times we almost ran a pedestrian over, almost drove into the ditch numeral of times and one time actually ended up hitting the car in front of us.

Fortunately we weren't hurt and the person in front of us wasn't either. We didn't hit them too hard I guessed.

But after that I saw that the car was following us all the way to our destination. I shook the thought out of my brain.

"Okay guys we're here!" Zoeya's mom shouted gleefully at us as we hauled our butts out into the summer air.

"Going somewhere?" I heard a voice behind my back. We all turned to see the people getting out of the trailing car.

"Hope we're not too late." A big burly guy smiled in an unfriendly way and nodded to his buddy. Next thing we knew, Mrs. Proasheck was lying on the cement road in a puddle of her own blood, a bullet hole in her forehead and staring up into space; her eyes were glazed over.

Zoeya screamed and tried running to her but Teep grabbed her waist and held her as she fought to escape his grip.

I just stood there, frozen. I slowly looked at the two men.

"Now the party begins." The first one cried and launched himself at me.

 **Sjin**  
"Hey Minty! Kaeyi!" I welcomed my friends into my home.

"Yo Sjin," a greyish-skinned boy called from the other end of the building. "When are we leaving?" I sighed.

Yeah. His skin is like, pale but grey at the same time. It's WEIRD.

"Soon." Minty answered for me. I smiled at her.

"So Kaeyi, what have you been doing lately?" I asked the 13 year old.

"I got a kitty! I named her Pascal but Dad said I had to leave her at home instead of bringing her to camp." The black-haired girl cried, fishing a photo of a grey and white striped cat out of her hand bag and handed it to me.

"Come on Sjin! Get over here and get your suitcase!" Sips called again, showing himself and not sitting in front of my laptop and playing Minecraft.

"Oh, by the way, I kinda blew up some of your farm." He grinned non-apologetically.

"You did WHAT?" I shouted at him, handing the photo back and running away from the girls to the computer.

"No no no!" I ran around on the game and looked at the damage.

"Sips! You blew up 10 hours' worth of farming!" I cried, getting slightly upset like a normal human being. Although a normal person wouldn't spend 15 hours on a game making the largest farm ever seem. Minty read my mind.

"Um…I don't think a normal human being would spend 15 hours of his time to work on a chilli farm." She pointed out.

"Well we all know I am not a normal human being. Sips, you will PAY for this!" My slight anger disappearing and turning into our playful rivalry.

"Boys and girls! We are leaving in 3 minutes!" My dad called from the living room. All four of us grabbed our luggage and hopped into the sliver Ford.

"Hey Dad what's this camp called again? I don't recall you ever telling me." The question made him freeze as if it was something extremely bad. I exchanged a glance with Sips.

"Anybody else find out?" I whispered to my buddies. All three of them shook their heads.

"Mom wouldn't tell me anything about this camp that they're sending us to for the entire summer." Sips replied.

"Neither would Dad." The half-sisters chorused.

Oh yeah, they're half-sisters. Minty's mother had died when she was one and her dad remarried, was gifted with the presence of Kaeyi. Then her mother died, leaving their father with two little daughters who were half-sisters and not even two years old yet.

We all sat in the van, chatting about what we thought the camp would be like, what we would do. It didn't feel like long until Dad pulled up by strawberry fields.

"Everybody out!" He said loudly(almost shouting), looking around as of he was anxious to get back to the house. I threw that thought with the rest of my thoughts and helped get my stuff out.

"Come on." He pushed us three 14 year olds and one 13 year old at the hill that loomed in front of us.

"Where are we Mr. Sykes?" Kaeyi heaved as she carried her pink backpack up to the top of the hill with the rest of us.

"At Camp Half-Blood." This simple statement made my blood turn into never melting ice. Why?

"Who are you?" A voice called suddenly from behind us. I jumped, turned and saw a girl as old as Kaeyi. Her mysterious purple and red eyes glistened with curiosity and shyness. Aqua-blue hair ran down her sides up to the middle of her back, a streak of orange following closely behind. On her head she had simple, black and wireless headphones. A lime-green headband wrapped around her forehead with a sky-blue jewel printed in the middle. A navy scarf hid the bottom half of her slightly tanned face from the rest of the world. Royal purple particles shimmered and vanished around her slim body. She wore a white jacket with a sapphire blue shirt underneath it. A topaz amulet hung on a silver chain around her neck. Normal blue jeans were met with black boots that nearly reached her knees. A dark violet cape billowed behind her figure with the breeze that flew by.

"Who are you?" Kaeyi breathed, entranced with the idea that she could look so beautiful without touching a single drop of beauty products. She plucked a group of stray hairs out of her vision.

"Not until you tell me your names first." She demanded, looking at each and every one of us. Then she looked hard into my eyes. Her shyness was gone and instead replaced with mischief. "Let's start with you."

"My name is Sjin." I stated confidently although unsure of what to make out of this newcomer.

"S-jin?" She seemed to smile. "I heard that it was Shin."

I didn't even get to think about how she already knew my name before someone else spoke.

"He calls himself S-jin but everybody else including his Dad calls him Sjin." Sips piped up, smirking at me when I turned to glare at him.

"And you are…?" She turned to him. He smiled his charming smile.

"I am Sips." He replied.

"Sips? Very interesting names." She nodded at him at turned to the girls.

"My name is Minty and this is Kaeyi my younger sister." The brown haired girl introduced her sister and herself to the stranger.

When the masked teen turned to Dad he huffed and gruffly told her, "You know who I am."

"I do. Now then, let's go." She said, walking in front of and heading down the other side of the hill. She looked over her shoulder.

"Are you guys coming with me or what?" We had just started walking behind her until I noticed that Dad wasn't walking with us.

"Dad!" I said, stopping to talk to him. "You're not coming?" He shook his head.

"I'm not welcome here."

"Well now you are." The girl came back to us, grabbed his arm and looked into my eyes again.

"Be right back. Don't move." And the pair vanished. One minute they were there and the next they were gone; without a sound. The purple particles appeared again where she stood.

"Woah! Where'd they go?" Minty cried in surprise.

"No idea. Although I think we should stay here." I said, totally shocked to not follow orders.

"Well I think that you're a big baby." Sips grinned. "Just watch me sneak all the way down the hill with my stuff and nobody will notice me."

I opened my mouth to retaliate but someone else beat me to it.

"I don't think so mister." The girl had come back, more particles around her.

"How did you DO that?" Kaeyi gasped with awe.

"Magic." She laughed at our stunned and disbelieving expressions. "Oh, and don't worry about your Dad S-jin." She winked at me. "You'll see him soon.

"Now everyone grab hands." She commanded and we complied. She then grabbed hold of Keayi and Sips. "Is everybody linked; skin to skin?" She asked. We nodded. "Good. Tip: close your eyes and do not talk or you will mess me up and we will probably end up in the Arctic." She closed her own unique eyes and concentrated on something internally.

Just as I closed my blue orbs the world began to spin around me. I felt sick and almost threw up I was so dizzy. The dirt and grass underneath my shoes seemed to have caved under me. It wasn't until I knew I had solid ground underneath my feet again did I let go of Minty and Sips.

Sips looked at me and I saw his face.

"Oh no. No no no no." I started to back but I ran into something.

"Watch it kid!" A growl came from the thing behind. I turned around and saw a boy with vibrant black eyes. Which was strange because usually black isn't vibrant.

"Oh leave him alone Nico. He's new here." The girl smirked at us. She stood with our luggage surrounding her.

"Sjin, this is Nico, son of Hades. Nico, Sjin." She introduced us while hopping over a suitcase.

"Sorry Sjin. Bad day today." The teenager smiled sheepishly. He held out his hand to shake. I accepted it and asked,

"Son of Hades? Like as in the greek god of death?" He slightly stiffened.

"That's right. But don't get any thoughts. I will see you in the underworld if you but me too much."

"Nico, stop scaring him; he's new here." The mystery girl smacked him across the shoulder playfully.

"Nico, we need your- who are these people? More newbies? As if weirdo here wasn't enough." A new girl came running at them, grinning at the masked girl.

"Hey Hazel!" She exclaimed and wrapped the teenager in a warm embrace.

"So these are the newcomers? Have you already tried to scare them off Brother?" She teased the boy, smiling at him.

"Um…should we go stand somewhere else?" Sips interjected the friends.

"Have you told them anything yet?" Hazel turned to the apparently nameless girl. She shook her head; her eyes appearing to be smiling.

"Being mysterious as always. It's what I'm good at." She looked at us four. "I am Jewels. I am the daughter of Hecate, the goddess of magic. I am also the head of the Hecate cabin." She spread her arms around in a wide circle.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

 _Who do you think Jewels Is related to? The answer is not as obvious as it seems…_

 _Please review your thoughts in your mind about this story or chapter!  
~EndingFury _


	3. Chapter 3

**DON'T LISTEN TO THEM ERIC!  
-Trottimus, YOGSCAST**

 _Whaz up dudes? Welcome to the third chapter of Keeping Sane!_

 _Only 7 people to get their butts in the direction of the camp and then the fun begins!_

 _I haven't read Percy Jackson in a while so if I get a detail wrong, tell me and I will try to fix that for you. :]_

 _If you readers have any suggestion, please tell me!_

 _PandaGirl: I love your enthusiasm! There is no prophecy yet but that could be something that I'll add in._

 _I do not have the rights to claim the characters that are not mine.  
~EndingFury  
_ **  
** **Alex**  
"Mate, when are we leaving?" I huffed at my oldest brother slash triplet.

"Whenever Ravs gets here with that bastard of a mother." Ross spat as he insulted our friend's Mom. He sat across from our friend, Xephos. They were playing chess and so far Ross was actually winning for once.

"What I don't understand is the fact that these cupcakes don't have any icing on them." The short red-head stated as he picked one of the oat-coloured muffins.

"That's because they're not cupcakes Honeydew, they're muffins!" Lomadia told him teasingly, wrapping her hand around his own and forced him to put the food down.

"And besides, they also have to pick up Nilesy; he's coming with us too." Honeydew's older twin, Xephos, chimed in as he moved his queen to intercept Ross' king.

"Checkmate!" He cried, letting go of the plastic piece, sitting back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What! But, what? How?" The boy ran a hand through his dark hair as he sputtered, trying to figure out a move. Or to figure out how he lost when everything was going so well.

"The art of being an alien." Lomadia answered for her friend as she was now was wrestling sugar cookies from the crazy and pudgy boy.

Ding dong!

"I'll get it!" I shouted as I raced to the front door.

"Hey Ravs! Good to see you Nilesy!" I cried when the door was fully opened.

"Hey Alex, ready for camp?" Ravs exclaimed in his thick Scottish accent, fist bumping me and walked into the twins' house.

Nilesy snuck in behind the slighter taller 14 year-old and also gave me a fist bump.

"I still can't believe that you guys are not related." I shook my head, reminding myself that I've been saying that ever since kindergarten.

"I know. Sometimes I can't either." Nilesy smirked as he brushed back his black bangs.

"Well, are all y'all ready to go to camp?" A thundering voice called from up the stairs.

"Yah Dad! We're all here!" Xephos shouted back at his step-dad. Funny really, all of us are missing a parent.

"Be safe and don't bomb anything or anybody up!" Their mother hurriedly scampered down the steps and pointedly glared at me and Ross. We glanced at each other sheepishly.

A few…incidents, let's call them, happened during all of our school years for us and all our friends in that house. Especially me and my triplet; we caused a couple schools to blow up. I'm going to leave it at that at best.

"I'm gonna miss you Mama!" Honeydew wailed as he buried his face into the sleeves of her magenta dress.

"I'll miss you too sweetie. Now be a big boy and fetch your father's hat for him." She purred into his ear. The ginger nodded rapidly and practically flew up the wooden steps.

"Nice to see you after a year Ravs!" The girl teen ran out from the stack of the snacks and gave the almost-a-man a hug.

"For some reason the house feels quiet." He stated and we all fell silent. As soon as we were about to explain what was going on to the Scottish boy the younger twin toppled down the stairs, interrupting the sour mood.

"Ow, ow, ow…" he moaned as he rubbed his head.

"Quite a tumble there Honeydew." His Mom smiled as she took the hat out of his hands.

"Come on then, let's go!" Ross basically yelled with enthusiasm, jumping up from his chair and running to get his backpack. We all followed him and with energy walked to the door. Only then did Ravs notice who was missing.

"Hey, where's Trott?" He questioned, turning around to look for him.

"He…he's gone." I muttered quietly to the Scottish teen.

"What do you mean?" He asked, now staring at me with confusion.

"We woke up one morning and he wasn't in his room or in the house for that matter." My older triplet explained sadly.

"We searched basically the whole state and there was no sign of him. He doesn't send any emails, any letters, nothing. We don't where he is and we may never see him again." Tears tried to shoot through my eyes but I held them back.

Silence met my ears as everyone thought about my youngest triplet.

"On that note, let's go to camp!" Xephos' step-dad called from the doorway.

And from the moment that we took the one step out the door, nothing would ever be the same again.

We all piled into the burgundy van and the step-dad started it.

It wasn't long before we noticed that Xephos' and Honeydew's Dad wasn't acting normally.

"Dad? Is there something wrong?" Xephos asked cautiously when the man started swearing about random things that he usually didn't swear about.

"No, no. Everything's fine." The pitch of his voice grew lower and it sounded like he was growling.

"No Dad I think you should stop; call Mom maybe." Xephos firmly commanded, using his powerful voice.

"As you wish son." The vehicle stopped at the side of the road and everyone piled out.

I stood by Honeydew. "Has he ever acted like this?" I whispered to my friend as we watched his dad walk straight into the ditch.

He shook his head. "Never in my lifetime." He whispered back.

"Ross come here. You too Xephos." He called; his vocal chores lower even than before.

The two oldest boys glanced at each other but didn't get the chance to reply or to follow his order.

"Not until you come out and into eye view!" Honeydew shouted back. All 6 of us turned and stared at the 14 year old teen.

"It's the most sensible thing to do Xephos!" He starts to argue with his twin before the other boy even got to open his mouth.

Just then, a woman with leathery wings leapt out of the spot that the twins' Dad was. Her face was all wrinkly and she had a body like an eagle instead of a normal human body. Her feet were talons.

"Dad?" Honeydew squeaked when he saw him…or her.

"Your 'father' never existed." The thing snarled in its croaky voice.

The next series of events were a bit confusing. The monster lunged at Lomadia. Xephos ran in front of the girl. A lightning bolt shot from the sky out of nowhere and hit the monster, smacking it to the ground. A giant owl appeared from the bolt of electricity and shot its beak down at the whatever-it-was, killing it with a couple of strikes and horrible shrieks. When all three things were gone, I got a glimpse of Lomadia holding her hands out in front of her, Xephos standing next to her; both were shaken.

"You okay kids?" A voice sounded from the sky. We looked up to see an older teenager-a boy-flying down to meet us.

"Wow. You can fly?" Nilesy and Ravs said at the same time; their voices blended together.

"Sort of. What are you doing so far from camp?" The stranger replied then asked another question.

"Um…we were on our way to a camp but we don't know it is or what it's called." Lomadia answered, her voice slightly shaking still.

"Hmm…seems like the harpy didn't want to tell you anything. Which isn't very surprising." He appeared to be lost in thought.

"Harpy? Like the things that we learned about in Greek Mythology?" I asked, surprised. "The Greek gods are real?"

"You better believe it. And by the looks of it, we have a daughter of Hecate here. Do you know a girl named Jewels?" He chuckled and turned to the girl.

"Um…no. And what's your name?" She responded.

"Jason. I'm going to take you guys to Chiron. He'll know what to do with you." He talked to himself and to the 7 of us at the same time.

"Everybody grab a hand." Jason said to us, grabbing Xephos' and Honeydew's hands before the three suddenly let go and said, "OW!"

"Did you just give me a shock?" Honeydew cried, shaking his right hand in pain.

"You guys all gave each other shocks." Ravs said, pointing to the three boys. "I saw the four bolts."

"Whatever. Are we going or not?" Jason shook his head, grabbing the twins' hands again. We all grabbed hands then took off into the sky.  
 **  
** **Trott**  
"Newbie, get your sorry butt over here or you'll have a black eye!" A thundering, male voice sounded from the other side of the arena. I groaned, hesitating at first.

The way I saw it, I had two options: one, follow word for word that came out of Cain's mouth, or two, I could be extremely stubborn and not listen at all.

I decided that for right now, I would obey the head of the Ares cabin and get my sorry butt out of the sword-fighting arena and to the Great Hall for supper.

"Sorry Hailey, we'll have to finish this tomorrow." I smirked at my Apollo opponent and pressed the topaz jewel on the hilt of my sword, transforming the sword into an eagle feather which I stuffed behind my ear.

I ran to Cain; he was standing there impatiently.

"You're gonna be sorry on Friday when we have to play Capture the Flag against the Athena cabin." He snapped and stomped in the other direction. Thankful that he wasn't going to pull me around this time, I walked quickly behind the older teenager and in line for the meal.

"Hey Trott!" A familiar voice drifted into my ears. I look over my shoulder to see the only masked face around here.

"Jewels! I heard that you had an eventful day standing 'guard' for the other newcomers!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around her body in a hug.

"Well I guess it was okay." She responded, her green aura shimmering around her. "By the way, how's the sword?"

"It works wonderfully!" I said, pulling the brown feather from behind my ear. "I like the idea that I can have it with me wherever I go. Thank for getting with Leo and helping him make it!"

"No problem." She smiled. "I have to go now. See you later!" She turned and disappeared, leaving no trail except for the purple particles.

When I got my food I scraped portions if it off for the gods, trying to thank my dad for bringing me here. Then I went to sit down with the rest of the Ares cabin who were screaming about some dude called Percy Jackson and how they were going to kick his butt.

"I swear to the god of blood I'm going to rip the skin off of Jackson's bones using only my teeth!" Cain's girlfriend, Diana, cried out and smashed her wound up fist on the table. The rest of the group cried in agreement.

Fortunately I was able to sit down before any of them noticed me. I had stuffed the hamburger in my mouth when I voice literally behind me(since I was on the end)called.

"I heard my name?" I jumped, but didn't spill any of my food.

"What do you want maggot?" Cain snarled at the teen I was trying not to look at.

"Oh you know, I only want to learn the way that you plan on killing me so that way I can at least defend myself." The male teen smirked as the rest of conversations kept on going. They were used to this sort of thing happening around here.

"Why don't you get lost; go run off with your group of 'saviours'?" Diana snapped, slinking her dagger out of her back pocket.

"Saviours?" I asked aloud unintentionally, slapping my right hand over my mouth as soon as I realized what I had done. The whole cabin stared at me, as if daring me to say another word.

"That's the other reason why I came over here. Trott, would you like to come sit with me?" Percy smiled kindly at me; his green eyes trying to tell me something.

 _Say yes._ The message that they portrayed got brought my thick skull.

"Sure." I hesitantly replied, standing up.

"YOU WILL NOT NEWBIE!" Cain shouted, slamming his fist into the table, making everyone jump. NOW the chatter around the entire building ceased to be and all of a sudden it felt like a spotlight was shining on me. I sat down so fast it felt like I almost sunk into myself.

"Um…then no I guess." I murmured.

"Are you sure?" He pressed, ignoring the crazed looks that we were getting.

"He said no!" Another member of the Ares cabin snarled at him, standing up and drawing his dagger. All the other members followed.

"Is there a problem here boys?" One of the many teens at the Athena table stood up and walked over to ours. I tried to shrink underneath the table but the look in her storm-grey eyes made me stop.

"Here to help your boyfriend Chase?" Diana cried angrily, trying to get to the girl. That was kinda hard seeing as she was in the middle of the group and the people on each side of her were a bunch of fatties.

"Hmm…for once, no." She said, glancing at the 17 year old standing beside her. "No, I'm here to help 'newbie' as you call him."

She turned to me. "Do what you want to do." And then she went to go sit down again. Everyone turned to me to see what I would do.

I glanced around at through the mass of people, trying to find my best friend but couldn't find her.

 _Jewels?_ I called out with my mind, knowing that she could pick me up if she was listening.

 _Do what your heart desires Trott._ She responded calmly. And that's what I did: I stood up and stayed by Percy's side.

"Traitor to your own brothers." Cain snarled and sat down again, putting his dagger away. The rest of the table did the same.

"I thought it was against the rules to sit at a different table than your own." I commented when we sat down at the newly painted blue with swirls of seaweed green Poseidon table.

The loud talk was up and running again as if this scene had never happened.

"Would you rather still be getting bullied over there then?" A new teen came and sat next to Percy who was across from me.

"Hey Hazel. What are you doing here?" Percy grinned. She shrugged.

"I like it here." She answered then looked at me for my response.

"Um…no." I replied, wondering where Jewels was with the new newbies.

"When then be happy! At least you have friends who care about you." The girl said cheerfully, taking a big bite out of her burger.

"Alright then after all this drama I have some good news: we have many more new kids!" Chiron exclaimed from the front. Everyone turned to the front to see the new campers.

"First off we have Martyn and Toby, sons of Hermes." He pronounced, making the children walk up to him and stand there. "Now, instead of claiming them…" the centaur let the blond man stand with them. The huge Hermes cabin gasped and waved at the three. Everyone else bowed to the god until their noses touched the marble flooring.

I didn't know what to do so I looked for Jewels with them but she still wasn't there.

 _Soon Trott._ She told me in my mind, making me jump.

 _Jewels, don't read my mind. You don't want to know what's all in there._ I whined at her. She chuckled.

 _I already did.  
_  
I didn't get a chance to digest that statement before Hermes spoke.

"I hope that you will accept these two very talented boys because if not…" the god pointedly glared at his other children who grinned sheepishly. "All of you will be in trouble." He nodded to his two sons and vanished in thin air.

"Next we have a group of four boys and girls…" Chiron spoke as if a god had not just entered their presence and threatened his own children. The group of four kids walked up to the front from the doorway.

I had been taking a sip of my Pepsi when they showed up and when I saw the blond boy I nearly choked.

 _Oh you know them?_ The girl inside my mind asked me, laughing slightly.

 _I told you to get out of my mind Jewels!_ I growled, too tired and surprised to deal with her properly.

 _I can't. That's what happens when you create a link with two people's interior thoughts and memories._

 _Well I don't barge into your mind!_ I snapped at her while Chiron said that they would be staying in the Hermes as cabin as they waited for them to be claimed.

 _Okay fine. I'll go do something else because obviously you're not looking at me._ I could hear the smug smirk in her voice. I set my eyes on the group to find the masked girl standing there with them. She put her first two fingers up to the side of her temple and I copied, saying to each other that we were always together in one form or another. She smiled at me and all anger before vanished.

I checked my mind to make sure that she didn't break through the thick barrier I had set up around my one feeling. I sighed in relief; Hazel and Percy not paying attention to me as they were turned around to look at the new campers.

 _One day Jewels. One day I'll tell you._ I told her without her being able to hear me for she was also not paying attention.

 _Oohh, Trottimus has a cruuush. Well, say if you want something either extremely funny or painful to happen to the characters as they are all heading to Camp Half-Blood!_

 _The way this story is formatted: it's like they're all telling a story to a person(most likely the reader)and each POV is the person telling their side of that particular part of the story. And if the story isn't making sense, please tell me and I will try to fix that for you._

 _Also, please bear with me as I am writing this story, Scissors with Featherflower and another songfic that I have not posted yet. So if I'm slow to update keep that in mind please._

 _Don't forget to review!  
~EndingFury_


End file.
